Turbulence
by ElectrickBluu
Summary: Post AE, no spoilers PLEASE!  Max and the flock are back in the school, with new "tests" awaiting them. How will Max be able to save her and the flock if she's just as helpless as them?
1. Captured

I couldn't tell if it was early in the morning or late at night. I just knew that it was really dark in the small, crummy cell.

"Fang?" I whispered into the dark. I waited for at least five minutes until I finally heard him shuffle over to me. At least, I thought it was him. He felt a little to small and fragile in my arms.

"It's me, Max." I chuckled at the mere thought that _this_ could be Fang. I'd known since I heard her shuf-

"No you didn't!" Angel whispered. "You thought I _was_ Fang! Don't think that you can hide your thoughts from _me." _She smacked me on the head, and boy, lemme tell you, it really really _hurt_. For a six year old it was pretty frickin' hard. I bet you, if I was human, the pain would probably stick with me for a week. Or six.

"Angel, has anyone ever told told you that it hurts just to be sitting next to you?" I asked in my sarcastic voice.

"Actually, yes. Remember when Iggy, Gazzy, and me went to the park?" she asked. I remembered, she mentally influenced us to let them go out to the park. "Well," she continued,"Iggy told me I couldn't have any ice cream."

"And so you hit him on the head." Well actually, it made sense. Since Iggy was blind, he never would've seen it coming. He would have heard it, but then he probably wouldn't have enough time to react. This is _Angel_ we're talking about, despite her name, she isn't always an angel. She's mostly fiesty when she doesn't get what she wants.

She hit me again. This time I don't think I'll be able to feel my ribs for a couple hours.

"Good."

The cell door opened revealing the dark interior of the School. Or, at least, what looked like it.

"Hello girls." The cool and alluring voice of the creature was unmistakable. For me and the flock, it only meant one thing.

_Erasers._


	2. Mariah

..

I knew that we were the School, and I knew that we had been captured, but I didn't even remember _how._ All that I remembered was me and the others flying towards the strange lights of the city whose name I forgot. I can't believe that I, as the leader of the flock, could make a mistake a as big as that. But Max makes Max-sized mistakes. And trust me, Max-sized mistakes are pretty big. Which really made me think about getting one of those erasers for big mistakes.

Bringing me back to the thought of erasers, I looked at the Eraser in front of us. I quickly took pleasure in the fact that it was a major mess-up. The snout, deformed. Its eyes, well one was bigger than the other. The creature's hands were frozen between wolf-form and human.

It snarled. "What are you looking at?"

I made sure to use my innocent, girly voice. "Why, I'm looking at your _beautiful_ eyes." I motioned to the pair, one blue, one yellow, and smiled my biggest smile. "Might you know our current location at the time? You see me and my," I glanced at Angel, " sister were on our way to our grammie's house."

The Eraser grinned. " Why, your grammie's house is over the river, through the woods, make a right, and open the door to the boys' room."

Ha ha ha. It's sooo funny. Look! I'm frowning, because it's so funny. But I was actually wondering where the dudes were.

"Oh yeah," the Eraser continued, " My name is Mariah. I'll be your server the whole, several months or so you'll be here." She pulled a tray of leftover Chinese food out from behind her back. "Dig in." And with that, she just shut the door, encasing me and Angel in the darkness of the cell once more.

We sat in silence for a long time that day/night. Maybe it was because Angel was reading the horrible thoughts running through my mind. The words were pouring in through a big bucket o' shame. I felt horrible, like this was all my fault. Like this big, stinky mess was all my fault. I could almost hear Fang, in my head, screaming, "This was all because of you, Max!" I couldn't bear the thought that we were back in the School, that we were going to be tested on, and that I was going to be a giant Max-icle before they even dissected my privates. I wasn't even sure if Angel was even _breathing_ next to me. She was so silent, that I couldn't hear her snore, if she was asleep."

Slowly and ever so silently, I crept over to her still body. Only I couldn't find it.

"Max, I'm up here!" She yelled so loudly, I'm pretty sure people could hear her all the way from Oklahoma.

I looked upwards and, sure enough, Angel was sitting on the rafters I hadn't noticed before. I tried to stretch my wings in the small space, and ended up with a small space, like a foot long, and slowly, flew up towards the ceiling.

Up on the cold metal rafters, the air was warm and filled me with that fuzzy feeling that you get when eating a homemade chocolate cookie. And as I fell asleep, I couldn't help but wonder how the guys must be doing.

_If I were you,_the Voice said,_ I wouldn't worry about them._


	3. Nightmare

My dream involved me, at Ella's house, sitting down, and munching down on a choco-chip cookie.

"Mmmmmmm.." I moaned, through my cookie-filled mouth. "This is like a bite of _heaven_!" No one responded, which was strange.

At Ella's, there was always someone there with me. Now, I was just alone. As I searched throughout the small house, I found that the front door was open. I took a quick peek outside, looked left and right, and then walked out the doorway, nothing covering my wings. And it felt good, too.

A breeze picked up my hair, and that's when I caught the smell of smoke. I looked to the sky and, whaddayaknow, there's a huge puff of smoke. I guess my instincts kicked in, and before I knew it, I was running _toward_ the flames, or, whatever it was.

Even if it looked, smelled, and felt so close, it wasn't. I mean, yeah I have superhuman abilities and insides, but I was tired _out_. It was almost as if I had somehow lost my super guts. Which would totally _suck_.

By the time I had reached the fire, I knew it was too late. The small body of a girl was tied up against a tree, along with a taller figure.

A mother and a daughter, I thought. By the time I realized who they were, I woke up, heart pounding like a blacksmith does to a sword.

Just a dream, I thought to myself, over and over. Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream. Okay, Max, cool it. It wasn't real. You're just missing the cookie. It's just the cookie. Don't worry about Ella. Or her mom. Relax. I knew if I didn't I would end up falling to my doom.

For your information, it took at least thirty minutes before I calmed down. Anyways, everybody knows dreams don't come true.

"That wasn't a dream Max," I heard Angel whisper. " That was a nightmare."

"Please don't tell Fang or the others.

"Don't worry Max, your secret is safe with me."

I heard footsteps echoing down the hallway and Mariah's voice screaming at another Eraser.

"We'd better get down there."

Angel nodded and we slowly glided downward. About halfway down I heard Angel hit some thing, cuss like an old man, and drop like a pebble. She almost hit the ground before I caught her.

Right when we'd settled down, the door swung open, revealing the smirking face of Mariah, the sulking she-demon.

" Hey girls, it's breakfast. I hope you like roast chicken for breakfast!"

Angel and I looked at each other, looked at Mariah, and nodded.

She stifled a snicker and threw in our food. It would've looked good if it didn't have mold and maggots crawling all over it. "Enjoy." She said with a wild-eyed grin. As soon as she shut the door, we heard cackling, or choking, or puking, or a mix of all three.

"It sounds more like puking. But I do hope she chokes."

"Angel, that isn't nice to say," I continued, "I hope she chokes on that putrid roast chicken."

"Max, how are we going to get out of here?" Angel asked.

"I have an idea. But first we'd better wait till lunch."


End file.
